Protect Him
by keenbeanz
Summary: What if Aeolus only helped Khione and Gaea for his son's protection. ONE-SHOT


**This thought pretty well just popped into my head and I figured why not, it is not the best story I have done but I thought no one else has done a story like this... that I know of. So I gave it a shot.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

He sat still watching, he was suppose to be on air a minute ago and he could feel the other gods verbally attacking him, as he was not doing his duty, but at the moment he didn't care.

He was risking treason against the gods all for his son.

He remembered the last two minutes clearly.

_Send a message, to the wind gods, tell them as your lord you want them to kill all demi-gods, if you don't, he will pay the price. _

She had flashed an image of his son, he was small, his bright blue eyes, looked as if they had small clouds in them, just like his. That was the only thing of him he had.

The rest he looked like his mother his curly blond hair and his full lips.

His son didn't need what he needed to look young.

He sat still playing with his toy soldiers, casually making small wind storms blowing them away, a small youthful smile would cross his face and enter his eyes as he would let out a high pitched giggle.

He had children before and each time like the other gods, he would do anything he could to protect them.

Slowly he stood from his chair, his usual insane self hidden under a fragile mask as he read the weather.

After he took his new assistant, Alice, into a small room, he sat down on his swivel chair, ignoring her shaking; no doubt she thought he was going to fire her.

"I want you to send a message to the wind gods tell them to kill any demi-god that is seeking their aid." He spoke, sitting a little straighter in his chair.

"Y-yes s-sir, but if I may ask w-why?" her voice cracked, he gave her a stern look, as if asking her why she would want to know. She visibly gulped. "I-In case they a-ask sir." She said shaking violently as if the ground was shaking.

"Tell them I am frustrated due to the large amount of wind spirits that have escaped." He muttered shooing her away with his hands. She gulped again bowing with every step and ran from the room.

The strong bravado he once had, vanished and he slumped in his chair with a sigh. He looked at his clock, he had another three minutes.

He sighed aloud placing his head in his hands. What else was he to do?

It was them or his son.

It was months before he had any word on his son, and it came from her.

He wanted to help the three they looked so young and helpless, there was something in the younger boy that reminded him of his son, he would help them for this boy and his son, they way his eyes sparkled with energy, the way he stood as if perfectly at ease, even though he looked to be under stress.

But _she_ spoke.

Her voice as cold as her appearance.

_I like him the least. But he does remind me of your child. _

He shivered and stiffened. It was worse when she spoke to him, he would feel as if his ear would freeze off.

_Kill them._

He looked over the group again, an image of his son flashing in his mind the way he blatantly refused eating his vegetables, so he had caused a hurricane, and giggled as it ate up his vegetables.

_KILL them._

_OR _

_I kill him._

He stopped his mind frozen, the next few minutes were a blur, and by the time it was over he was scared.

He knew he was in trouble from the Olympians, but he didn't care.

His son was safe.

He went about his daily business for a couple of months.

Until it his son was attacked by a hell hound. He knew it was time and so did his lover.

It was his first night away from her, and he spent the night alone in his cabin crying. Unaware he was being watched by his father.

He watched him for days, he saw he had made friends in the boy that visited him, and his name was Leo.

He had helped him with the ship, using his powers to lift things. It tired him but he would wave Leo off, with a smile.

It was the night before the Argo two was to leave when he got his next orders.

_Destroy the ship while it sails._

He frowned at the idea. To destroy the ship he would have to kill his young son's friends.

"No." He muttered, feeling the wind whirl around him in defiance.

But it was silent. There was no answer back. 'Perhaps they found someone else to do It.' he thought comfortingly.

But he had to make sure his son would be alright.

That night his son, slept peacefully. His head lay on the pillow, the blankets moved to the side lying across his small body.

Then it happened.

His body started to twist and turn in the night. It was obvious he was having a nightmare.

But this was normal for demi-gods, so he relaxed a bit trying to ignore his sons thrashing. Then he awoke, his teeth chattering, as if it was snowing, but it wasn't it was a warm summer.

He panicked he wanted to run to his son and clutch him, but as soon as the words left his lips, he was terrified.

"Dad she's coming for me."

**Like I said not the best thing in the world so, please review and tell me what you think or thought of it. **

**Please REVIEW =) **


End file.
